


TSTM

by Queerasil



Series: WORDLOCKED [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dr. Sexy - Freeform, For Science John, M/M, Medical Kink, Science Kink, Science Should Always Be Used This Way, Sexting, Sherlock has a PHD in Sexiness, talk dirty to me, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to sext John. Sequel to <i> Wordplay <i>.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	TSTM

**Author's Note:**

> TSTM is an acronym for 'Talk Science to Me'.

**TDTM**

Sherlock tries to sext John. Sequel to 'WORDLOCKED'.

…

**Is that a protractor in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? SH**

_Oh my god, what are you doing? J_

**Sexting. SH**

**Isn't that something couples normally do? SH**

_Yeah, I guess… Since when are we a couple? (Aside from a couple of weirdos, ha!) J_

**We've gone on three 'dates'. I was under the impression we were an 'item'. SH**

_One of those 'dates' was a crime scene. J_

**We went to dinner afterward. SH**

_A dinner which was interrupted by an attempted poisoning. J_

**Yes. I suppose that really ruined the romance. SH**

**According to the strict social code, isn't it time we advanced forward in our relationship? SH**

_Yes, but with actual physical intimacy, Sherlock. J_

**Can't we just start here. SH**

_…_ _I suppose, yes. J_

_You're supposed to make it sexy. J_

**Imagine I'm wearing frilly panties. SH**

_No. J_

**Speedo? SH**

_Better. Keep going? J_

**Leather speedo? SH**

_Why not. Proceed as planned. J_

**I'm also holding a riding crop. SH**

**But not the one I beat corpses with. SH**

**The only thing this crop is ever going to touch is your sweet round ass. SH**

_God help me. J_

**Now imagine we're in a bedroom. SH**

_Where are we in the bedroom? J_

**On the bed, of course. 'Bedroom' is a euphemism for a sexy place. SH**

_I was really hoping you were going to fuck me on the dresser. J_

**Don't be silly, John. That might damage the wood. SH**

_What wood? (Ha!) J_

_I'll stop making jokes now. J_

**Good. This is obviously very serious. SH**

**Now, you're naked. SH**

_Aren't you going to strip my clothes off slowly and sexily? J_

**That takes too long. SH**

_Oh, sorry, are we on a schedule? A sex schedule? Have we got a two o'clock bareback on the lilo? J_

_Intimacy is a slow burning fire, Sherlock. J_

**Boring. SH**

_If you think intimacy is boring, this isn't going to work. J_

**Can I go on ahead now? SH**

_Good choice of words. J_

_Yes. J_

**Slowly, teasing you, I take off my leather speedo. SH**

**Are you aroused yet? SH**

_If you could be more descriptive about your censored that would help. J_

**It's… long. SH**

_Send me a picture. J_

**No. SH**

_Why? J_

**What if somebody sees? SH**

_I'll pretend it's for a case, come on. J_

**Okay. SH**

** Image. **

_Wow. J_

_I'm impressed. J_

_And that means a lot, coming from me. J_

**Yes, I'm sure your sexual experience coupled with your medical profession has exposed you to a wide variety of censored. SH**

_Did you just call me a slut? J_

**Maybe. Did you like it? SH**

_Yeah. I did, actually. Talk science to me again. J_

**Baby, you're so hot you're obviously running a dangerous and potentially life-threatening fever. Especially for an infant. SH**

_I. Am. So. Turned. On. Right. Now. J_

_MORE. J_

**I should check you into a hospital. SH**

**All the doctors are sexy. SH**

**So are you. SH**

**;) SH**

_OH, DO IT AGAIN. J_

**I'm gonna take your temperature over and over again all night long. SH**

**Then check you into intensive care. SH**

**'** **Cause I'm going to intensively care for you. SH**

**All. SH**

**Night. SH**

**Long. SH**

_YES. J_

**Now let me take your temperature, sexy doctor man. SH**

**Oh, you're hot, hot, hot. SH**

**Somebody needs to cool you down. SH**

**Somebody who's cool. SH**

**Good think I'm Dr. Cool. SH**

_This is perfect. J_

_Come home right now, Dr. Sexy. I need a checkup. J_

**(Actually, I'm Dr. Cool. You're Dr. Sexy. SH)**

**I'm coming. SH**

...

No idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, but damn is it beautiful.

 **TSTM** is an acronym for **t** _alk_ _ **s**_ _cience_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _e._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
